gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooarai Girls Academy
Ooarai Girls High School (県立大洗女子学園) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates assorted World War Two tanks from many nations, including German Panzerkampfwagen IV, Czechoslovakian Panzerkampfwagen 38(t), German Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.F, Japanese Type 89B I-Go, American M3 Lee, French Char B1-Bis, German Tiger (P), and Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu. All of the protagonists are students from Ooarai and members of its Sensha-dō team while divided into teams with their own respective tanks. The Background Ooarai Girls High School is a school originating from Ooarai Town, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. Ooarai Girls High School is the new school of the main protagonist Miho Nishizumi. Its Sensha-dou team had been long disbanded but was revived by Anzu Kadotani because of the school's financial difficulties. Anzu forced Miho to join the school's Sensha-dou team and later appoints her as its leader because she is the only one with adequate Sensha-dou experience. At first Miho hesitates because of the humiliation she had experienced with her former school, Kuromorimine Girls High School, and she wants to avoid Sensha-dou. With the support of her new friends and a new resolve, however, Miho decides to join. She wins the trust of her teammates because of her decisive leadership. Because of Miho's leadership, Ooarai reached the Sensha-dou finals for the first time, facing and defeating the former champion, Kuromorimine Girls High School. Teams Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-dō club consists of eight teams : 'Anglerfish Team' :Main Article: Anglerfish Team Commanded by Miho Nishizumi, the Anglerfish Team (あんこうチーム Ankō Chīmu) comprises Miho and her friends. They operate a German Panzer IV Ausf.D, which is later converted to the F2 variant, and finally the H variant with spaced armour. The Anglerfish team was the most critical for the school's victory. 'Turtle Team' :Main Article: Turtle Team Commanded by Anzu Kadotani, the Turtle Team (カメさんチーム Kame-san Chīmu) includes the leaders of the student council. They operate a German/Czech Panzer 38 (t), which is later converted to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer (only called Hetzer in the anime). Duck Team :Main Article: Duck Team Commanded by Noriko Isobe, the Duck Team (アヒルさんチーム Ahiru-san Chīmu) consists of members of the volleyball team. They operate a Japanese Type 89 I-Go. 'Hippo Team' :Main Article: Hippo Team Commanded by Erwin, the Hippo Team (カバさんチーム Kaba-san Chīmu) are so-called "history buffs" (歴女, reki-jo). They operate a German StuG. III Ausf.F. 'Rabbit Team' :Main Article: Rabbit Team Commanded by Azusa Sawa, the Rabbit Team '(ウサギさんチーム ''Usagi-san Chīmu) are group of first year students. They operate an American M3 Lee. This is often confused with the M3 Grant, which is a slight variant of the same tank, employed by British forces via lend-lease. '''Mallard Team :Main Article: Mallard Team Commanded by Midoriko Sono, the Mallard Team (カモさんチーム Kamo-san Chīmu) are three members of Ooarai's public morals committee. Joined the team midway through the season, before the Pravda match. They operate a French Char B-1bis . 'Anteater Team' :Main Article: Anteater Team Commanded by Nekota, the Anteater Team (アリクイさんチーム Arikui-san Chīmu) are a group of three online gamers. They operate a Japanese Type-3 Chi-Nu. They only joined in time for the finals since the team was one of the last ones to join the Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. 'Leopon Team' :Main Article: Leopon Team Commanded by Nakajima, the Leopon Team (レオポンさんチーム Reopon-san Chīmu) includes members of the automotive club. They operate a German Tiger (P), this team was one of the last ones to join the Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. Vehicles Tanks *PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (used from the beginning up to and including the Anzio match) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (converted from the Ausf.D, used in semi-finals against Pravda) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (converted from the Ausf.F2, used in final against Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (used from the beginning up to and including the Pravda match) *Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (converted from PzKpfw 38(t) and used in final against Kuromorimine) *Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F *Type 89B I-go Otsu *M3 Lee *Renault Char B1 Bis *VK 4501 Tiger(P) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Borrowed Tanks *KV-2 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *IS-2 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *T-34/85 (Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw VI Ausf. E "Tiger" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw VI Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *Carro Veloce CV.33 (Movie, borrowed from Anzio) *Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III/IV (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *M4 Sherman (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *M4A1(76) Sherman (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *Sherman VC Firefly (Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Movie, borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *Type 97 Shinhoto (Movie, borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *BT-42 (Movie, borrowed from Jatkosota High) Non-fighting vehicles *Daimler Dingo *Type 95 Kurogane *SdKfz 254 (OVA 8) Trivia *The name Ooarai comes from the actual city of Ooarai in Japan. The town has since become aware of their highlight, and tourism has been boosted because of the show. **The town is famous for its anglerfish (also known as monkfish) in real life, inspiring the dance and the name of their leading team. *Its logo is the kanji "Oo" (大) with the kanji for "arai" (洗) superimposed on top of it, stylised to resemble the Balkenkreuz (Bar Cross / Beam Cross) that served as the symbol of the Wehrmacht in WWII. *Ooarai was the first school that has been shown to employ tanks from more than one country, unlike the other competing schools that seem to focus on the tanks of a single nation. *The academy ship is based on and is named after the Zuikaku, a Japanese aircraft fleet carrier of World War II which took part in the attack on Pearl Harbor and was later sunk on October 25th, 1944 during the battle of Leyte Gulf. *Ooarai's academy ship (Zuikaku) was shown to be a lot smaller than the one St Gloriana has (Ark Royal). But in real life, the Zuikaku was larger than the Ark Royal. *Ooarai was the school which has the least members participating in SenSha-Dou *In the 9th Chapter of the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, it is said that the Duck Team landed the most hits and was the most manueverable amongst all. *It has been revealed in Chapter 9 of Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two that the Ooarai Girls High School lost to Jatkosota High School in the 2nd round of the Commemorative Cup Tournament. Gallery 'Tanks' B1bis.jpg|Renault Char B1 Bis Chi nu.jpg|Type 3 Chi-Nu Image01.jpg|M3 Lee Image02.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. F2 Image5.jpg|Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer Panzer 38t.jpg|Panzer 38(t) Panzer 4 c.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. D Pc detail 0.jpg|VK 45.01 Porsche Tiger Pz 4 h.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. H Stug3.jpg|StuG III Type89.jpg|Type 89B I-Go Otsu 'Non-Fighting Vehicles' ' Daimler Dingo.jpg|Daimler Dingo Kurogane Type 95.png|Type 95 Kurogane SdKfz 254.png|SdKfz 254 ' 'Others' KMM backup.png|Kumorimine's reinforcements against University Saunders backup.png|Saunders' reinforcements against University Pravda backup.png|Pravda's reinforcements against University St.Glo backup.png|St.Gloriana's reinforcements against University Anzio backup.png|Anzio's "reinforcements" against University BT-42.PNG|Jatkosota's reinforcements against University Ooarai01.jpg|Ooarai's tanks. AnglerfishDance01.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance after the match against St. Gloriana. AnglerfishDance02.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance during the match against Pravda. GIRLS.jpg|Ooarai's victory flag of 63rd Sensha-dou tournament GuP C11 (8).jpg|Ooarai Tanks during Semi-final againts Pravda IMG_20161010_174926.JPG|Ooarai Tanks during Final againts Kuromorimine 2016-07-21-848071.jpeg|Oarai's First Years 731542.jpg|Oarai Student in Chibi mode Ooarai Carrier Underway.JPG Category:Schools Category:Ooarai Girls High School Category:Sensha-dou Teams